Katelynn
Katelynn Grace is a Druid girl who was cursed to become a werewolf. When she was young, she went to Camelot and was taken in by Gauis and Alice. Katelynn began to study to become Gauis's apprentice, alongside her best friend, (Gauis's grandaughter), Emma. She was found out by Merlin and Emma, but they promised to keep each others secret as she in-turn found out that they both had magic. She grew up with Emma and Gwen, and the three were like sisters, and Gauis acted as a father to her. She was alwyas supportive of Gwen and Arthur being together, and Arthur would often go to her for advice about how to approach Gwen. When he arrived in Camelot, Katelynn began to have feelings for Sir Percival, and him for her. However, she tried to ingore them as she felt she wasn't worthy of love due to her Werewolf side. Eventually, he found out, but it did not change his feelings for her. When a werewolf hunter moved to Camelot, she was forced to flee with Merlin and Gauis covering for her. No one else knew, but she left a letter explaining to Percival. Biography Childhood Katelynn was the third child, (of seven), born to Amelia and Peter Grace. She grew up in a small town alongisde her older brothers, Kris and Thomas; younger brothers, Iza, Trent and Samuel; and only sister, Elizabeth. They grew up in a small hut just outside of a lake-side town, and it was hidden quite well by forestation, but was right besides the lake. They weren't the richest family, but they were very happy. Katelynn didn't really go into the main village. When she did, the village children bullied her and started to call her names and pull at her hair, (which was long and soft, so many girls were jealous of it). Katelynn didn't show that she was affected, but realy she was. Early Life At the age of four, Katelynn began to venture out by herself. She would travell further every day, but always return home for dark. One day, she had gone deep into the woods and came across a small hut that, (unknown to her), belonged to a Witch. She found some wolves tied up outside in a bad state, so fed them and set them free, but the Witch returned in time to see this and grew angry that they had gone. She locked Katelynn up and began to prepare and potion to give to her. The Witch forced her to drink the potion, (practically shoving it down her throat), and then cursed her with and un-breakable curse. During her first transformation, (which was agonizingly painfull), Katelynn escaped the Witch, and unintentionally killed her in the process. The next morning, she awoke with her senses heightened incredibly, super strengh and amazing agility and balance. She hid in the woods the whole day, and once night fell, found she didn't change. So, she went to her house and packed a bag of food and clothes, wrote a note to her family and left. Before, doing so, she cut off most of her hair as she thought she wasn't worthy to have it. Overtime, Katelynn discovered that she only changed on full moon's, working out that she was, in fact, a Werewolf. A year later, she was found by some Druids who temporarily took her in. While there, she got a Druid marking on her right wrist. She got the sun, because she was tired of the moon being the thing relatable to her. However, the Druid camp was attacked and she was the only one left alive. She walked for days and unintentionally reached Camelot. She was taken to Gauis and Alice who took her in as their own, and grew up alongside Arthur and Emma. When Alice was forced to run, she was very upset, but became even closer to Gauis through this. "You're very brave, you know, for doing what you have done. No one will find out here, I promise, and I will take of you." "For how long?" "Forever." - Gauis and Katelynn when she first arrives in Camelot. Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Appearance Personality Abilities